Poor Little Rich Girl
by Zanessaxox
Summary: Sharpay Evans has the perfect life...what happens when she gets bankruped?
1. My Perfect Life

Poor Little Rich Girl

By Zanessaxox

The cool evening air ran through Sharpay Evan's hair as she was driving home in her convertable. She had just gotten back from a shopping spree with her best friend, Gabriella Montez. As Sharpay pulled into the 5-car garage of her New Mexico Mansion, 3 personal assitants rushed over by her side to help her with her many shopping bags.

"A new Louis Vuitton?" Charles, one her her personal assitants asked, while seeing a rather large Louis Vuitton shopping bag

"5, actually" Sharpay smirked.

Sharpay Evans lived the Barbie-Girl lifestyle. Her parents owned the town's ritziest country club, Lava Springs. She got anything and everything she's ever wanted. Her house was one of the biggest houses in New Mexico. It was simple. Sharpay had everything.

As Sharpay walked into her house, she was greeted by her maid, Anna, along with her family's chef.

"Did you have a nice time out, Miss Evans?" Asked Anna, with a smile

"Only the finest" Replied Sharpay, handing Charles her Dolce and Gabbana sun glasses to put away.

"How about some chocolate tort to finish off this day?" Her chef, Paolo, asked with a grin.

"Of coarse! It's only my favourite."

Sharpay slid off her favourite pair of Christian Louboutin heels (pic in profile). She always loved how they looked and felt. People always say that shoes make the outfit, and Sharpay is living proof that's a true statment.

She then walked into her huge living room (pic in profile) to say hello to her parents and her twin brother, Ryan.

"Hi mother, Hi daddy!" Sharpay squealed as she went over and hugged both of them.

"Her princess, what did you buy today?" Asked Sharpay's father, George.

"Everthing, Daddy" Replied Sharpay with a smile.

"That's our daughter" smiled Sharpay's mother, Jessica.

"Hey sis" Ryan lightly smiled as he got up. "How much did you buy?"

"Well, I bought you this!" Sharpay smiled as she held up a hat (pic in profile) for Ryan.

"Oooh. Thanks sis!" Ryan said as he went over to a mirror to put it on.

But before Sharpay could see what Ryan looked like in the hat, she ran upstairs into her beautiful bedroom (pic in profile) to call her boyfriend, Zeke Baylor.

Sharpay's bedroom was not just a room. It was even nicer then a suite at the Hilton. It had purple walls with white, pink, and baby blue accents. It was the perfect room to suite Sharpay's life.

As soon as Sharpay arrived in her room, 4 personal assitants followed her and dropped off all her shopping bags.

"Thank you, Charles, Victor, Ralph, and Fred!" Sharpay said, not even looking up from her pink Sidekick, texting Zeke.

Sharpay then immediatly dialed Zeke's number, but it wasn't going through.

"We're sorry, but you have failed a telephone payment, therefore this call could not be fowarded." (_author's note- I'm not sure if that's what they say, I just thought it sounded professional lol)_ Said the phone oparator.

"What?!" Sharpay hissed. "MOTHER!"

"Yes, honey?!" Jessica Evans asked while running upstairs, thinking her daughter was in trouble.

"Why didn't you pay my phone bill?!" Sharpay yelled, very mad.

"I did honey!" Jessica said, then thought of an idea. "I'll call the credit card company, maybe there's something going on."

Jessica Evans picked up a phone and called. "Hello?....Yes, I have a problem.... My daughter tried to use her iPhone, and it said we never paid, but we clearly did....Excuse me?....What?....Thank you." Jessica dropped the phone, speechless.

"Mommy, what it is?" Sharpay asked, kind of worried.

"We've been bankrupted." Was all Jessica could say.

_Oooooh! Sorry this chapter is kinda short, I'll post Chapter 2 ASAP. Hope you like it! Review!-Zanessaxox_


	2. Time to Tell

Chapter 2

The following Monday at East High felt totally different for Sharpay. No one in the school (except for Ryan) knew that Sharpay's family had been bankrupted. Sharpay didn't look like her usual self, either. Her clothing was a lot less flashy (outfit pic in profile), and she just didn't have that sass that she usually does.

Sharpay caught up with her best friend, Gabriella Montez, who was standing at her locker with her boyfriend, Troy Bolton. Troy and Gabriella were East High's cutest couple, and they loved every second of it. Whenever Sharpay saw Troy and Gabriella together, they always had some sort of PDA going on. Wether it's as simple as holding hands, or totally making-out, the whole world could tell they were in love.

"Hey Shar" Gabriella said with a smile, just as she stopped kissing Troy.

"Hi" Sharpay said very quietly.

"What's the matter?' Troy asked.

"Ummm...Gabriella...can I please talk to you, in private?" Sharpay said, holding back tears.

Troy gave Gabriella a puppy-dog pout. "Please stay?" Troy begged.

"Troy...it's probably just a "female problem"...I really doubt you want to hear about that" Gabriella replied laughing (_author's note- If you don't know what I mean by "female problem", then maybe you're too young to be reading this story :P)_

Gabriella and Sharpay walked into the girl's bathroom. There was no one else in there, so they didn't have to worry about what to say.

"So Shar...what's up?" Gabriella asked

Sharpay just broke down, crying.

"My family's broke! They want me to move in with my gramdma!"

Gabriella hugged Sharpay. "What?"

"We were bankrupted! I don't want to go live with my grandma!"

Gabriella thought for a second. "You can come live with me and my mom"

"What, really?" Sharpay asked, beginning to smile."

"Ya!" Gabriella smiled

"Oh my God, Gabriella! Thank you!" Sharpay hugged Gabriella. "But wait...what about you and Troy...you know...I don't think he wants me their ALL the time..." (_author's note- ;) )_

"Don't worry, he'll understand." Gabriella laughed, kind of embarassed "We'll let you know when we want to have a...date"

Sharpay laughed. "Gabriella, thank you. This means so much to me." Sharpay smiled.

Gabriella hugged Sharpay. "Hey no problem. Now come on, let's fix your mascara. I have some in my bag."

"Oh and Gabriella' DO NOT tell anyone about this! Please?" Sharpay said

"I won't." was all Gabriella said

For the rest of that day, Gabriella (with Troy, of coarse) stood by Sharpay's side, to help her get through everything that's going on.

"So Gabs, do you want to come over after school?" Troy asked as Gabriella took some books our of her locker.

Gabriella looked over at Sharpay. "Sorry, Troy. I really want to but...there's something going on"

"What is it?" Troy asked, very concerned.

'I can't lie to him' Gabriella thought

Gabriella pulled Troy to the library, so she could tell him. They went to book shelves in the back so no one could hear what Gabriella was going to say.

"So what is it?" Troy asked again, even more concerned. "Are you ok?"

"Troy, it's not about me." Gabriella said "It's about Sharpay."

"What is going on with her? She's been acting weird today." Troy said

"She's broke. Her family was bankruped." Gabriella said.

"What? Oh my God" Troy said. "What is she gonna do?"

"Well..."Gabriella said, regretting ever having to say this, "She's coming to live with me and my mom..."

Troy just stood there. "Wow...you're a great person for doing that...but...what about us? How can we spend time together?"

"I told her that we'll let her know when we are"

"How did she take it?" Troy asked, putting his arm around Gabriella.

"She was actually really cool about it, much better then what I expected" Gabriella said smiling

"Great." Troy said, then kissed Gabriella on the cheek. They both got up to get to class.

"Oh, and Troy?" Gabriella asked

"Ya?" Troy smiled

"Don't tell ANYONE and don't let Sharpay know that you know"

Troy gave Gabriella a warm smile. "The secret is safe with me. I promise."

Troy and Gabriella walked back to class, hand-in-hand as usual. As they walked past Sharpay, it gave her the idea to tell Zeke, he IS her boyfriend and all.

After school, Sharpay caught up with Zeke Baylor. Sharpay and Zeke have been together for about 3 months now, and they already know that they'll be together for long after that.

"Hey Zeke" Sharpay said, walking up to Zeke during basketball practise.

"Hi Cupcake!" Zeke yelled, running to her from the basketball court. Zeke ALWAYS calls Sharpay a name after a sweet pastry, he even called her a "Creme Brulee" once!

"Have you seen Troy?" Zeke asked Sharpay, looking around the gym.

Sharpay laughed then pointed to behind the bleachers. Zeke looked over to see Troy and Gabriella kissing eachother.

"The funny thing is, that happens about 98% of practises." Zeke said, with a laugh.

"Kind of reminds me of whenever we have movie nights together." Sharpay grinned, with a laugh.

Zeke laughed along with Sharpay. "So what did you want to tell me, my little Danish?"

"Zeke, this is going to be very hard to tell you but I'm just going to spit it out and say it. Zeke-"

"Wait! Are you breaking up with me?" Zeke asked, very worried.

"No! But what I'm going to say is pretty serious."

Zeke and Sharpay walked aside and sat on a bleacher. Troy and Gabriella saw Sharpay and Zeke walk over.

"Oh, sorry guys, we'll go somewhere else." Troy said as both him and Gabriella quickly

"So what did you want to tell me?" Zeke asked

"Yo Zeke! C'mon, we're playin another practise game!" Chad yelled from accross the gym.

"Oh, sorry my little dumpling, I'll call you after school on your cell phone." Zeke said to Sharpay as he kissed her on the forehead and ran over to the Wildcats

Sharpay just sat there, and sighed.

When Sharpay got home, she noticed her mom packing up big boxes into a big moving truck that read "Sam's Discount Moving"

Sharpay just rolled her eyes and went inside her now-empty home.

"Hi mom" Sharpay said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hi honey" Jessica Evans said as she was packing up all their kitchen ware. "Do you have all you're boxes in the truck?"

"No mom, because I'm not going to live with you guys..." Sharpay just stood their, in complete silence, waiting for her mother to repley.

"Honey...look... I know you want to stay...but you have no one else to live with here. Family's all we have right now." Jessica said, putting the boxes down.

"No because...Gabriella offered." Sharpay relplied.

"Sharpay, as much as you want to stay, like I said before, family's all we have right now."

"No mom, it's not!" Sharpay spoke up. "I have a boyfriend who loves me, a good educational school, and a best friend who's letting me have all that still!"

Jessica gave it a long thought. "You'll have to call everynight..."

"Well..ya..but...wait..is that a yes??!!" Sharpay asked, beginning to smile.

"Well, ok." Jessica said

"Oh mommy thank you!" Sharpay gave her mom a big hug. "And yes, I'll call everynight."


	3. Moving In

Chapter 3

A large moving truck pulled into the driveway of Gabriella Montez's home. It was an early Saturday morning, and it was the day Sharpay would come to live with Gabriella and her mother, Maria. Troy stopped by early that day so he could help Gabriella with Sharpay moving in.

"Hey Troy" Gabriella said as she opened the door for Troy.

"Hey Gabs!" Troy said as he gave Gabriella a kiss on the cheek.

Gabriella smiled. "Troy, you don't have to do this, you know."

"But I want to. I don't want you breaking anything from lifting Sharpay's heavy boxes of shoes."

Gabriella giggled. "If only Sharpay would move in this afternoon, not this morning."

Troy smiled as he looked down at Gabriella's Juicy Couture sweats (pic in profile). She NEVER wore sweats in front of anyone (except Troy) so he knew she must've been pretty tired. But no matter what Gabriella wore, Troy always thought she looked good.

All of a sudden, the doorbell rang. Gabriella opened the door to find Sharpay standing there, wearing a cute Primp top, and dark skinny jeans (pic in profile).

"Hey guys!" Sharpay said as she jumped over to hug Gabriella. "Oh my God, I got no sleep last night, I was so excited! We're gonna be roomies!" Sharpay giggled, letting go of Gabriella. "Cute sweats, by the way! So Juicy! G and P would be proud!"

"Um, thanks, Shar. And ya, it's gonna be fun being "roomies." By the way, your room is the guestroom, down the hall, to the left." Gabriella said, pointing in the direction of the room.

Sharpay ran down the hall to see her new room.

"Wow! I love it! It's fabulous!" Sharpay yelled as she looked at the room. It was a very pretty room. It had dark brown and blue accents, and different patterns for the draps, and throw blanket (pic in profile)

"My mom just had it redone. I hope she doesn't paint it bright pink!" Gabriella said, jokingly.

Troy laughed. "I wonder what your mom would say to that."

Gabriella could just invision her mom in that situation. "She would probably kick Sharpay out on the streets!" Gabriella said laughing.

Sharpay came running out of the room doing a "London Tipton" clap, and immediatly began bringing in her boxes.

"Ok, here's about a quater of my Chanel purses." Sharpay said, as she put down a large box.

3 moving men carried in 3 very large boxes. "And there's the other 3 quaters." Sharpay pointed to the men.

Gabriella and Troy walked outside to the big moving van and helped take out more boxes.

"Sharpay, what do you have in here?" Gabriella said, struggling with a big, heavy box.

"Oh, those are my Christian Louboutin shoes from last spring." Sharpay replied while filing her nails.

Troy took the box from Gabriella's arms.

"Thanks, Troy." Gabriella smiled.

"No problem, Gabs!" Troy yelled as he carried the box inside Gabriella's house.

Gabriella picked up a lighter box and carried it inside.

4 hours later, all of Sharpay's boxes were unpacked. Troy and Gabriella lay on the couch, while Sharpay went to go call her family to say she's all moved in.

"Who knew that one person could have enough for a big family." Troy said as he yawned.

* * *

"I know. I've never seen so many Louis Vuitton bags in one day." Gabriella replied while talking to Taylor on her MacBook.

gabriella_montez: hey taylor :)

taylor1814: hi gabby is sharpay all moved in?

gabriella_montez: ya and it took 4 hours of heavy lifting so im rly sore :(

taylor1814: aw sry i couldnt be their to help :( my parents forced me to visit grandma

gabriella_montez: lol :P

taylor1814: so wat does troy think of her moving in?

gabriella_montez: hes totally cool about it :) im so happy

* * *

taylor1814: r u sure? i mean, he could just be pretending to make u happy. he rly loves u, so thats wat he wants

Gabriella looked over at Troy. He was laying on the couch, asleep.

* * *

'Maybe Taylor's right...' Gabriella thought.

gabriella_montez: taylor, i g2g. ill call u 2mmorow. bye! :)

* * *

taylor1814: k. cya gabby! :)

Gabriella turned off her MacBook and went over to the couch and lay next to Troy. He woke up and smiled.

"Hi." he said, smiling but tired. He put his arm around Gabriella.

"Hey..." Gabriella said, not looking at him.

"What wrong?" Troy immediatly sat up, very concerned.

There was just silence for a moment.

"Are you ok...I mean...with everything?" Gabriella asked, finally looking at Troy.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked, shifting over.

"Well,you see...I know that with Sharpay moving in here, everything's going to be a bit different, but...well..." Before Gabriella could finish her sentence, Sharpay walked into the living room.

"Hey you guys!" Sharpay smiled. "What's up?"

"Just talking, Shar" Gabriella lightly smiled.

"Troy, it's 11pm, shouldn't you be at home?" Sharpay asked as she sat on the couch next to Troy and Gabriella.

Troy got up, looking sad. "Ya, I guess I better go..."

"Troy wait!" Gabriella quickly stood up. "I want you here..."

"But Gabriella, I wanted my first night here to be a girls-only slumber party!" Sharpay whined.

"Sharpay, look. I'm really happy that you moved in but...I really love Troy, so YOU aren't the one who decides of he stays!" Gabriella said, walking over to Troy.

"Gabs, I'm fine if you only want to hang out with Sharpay tonight." Troy forced out a smile.

"No, I don't only want to hang out with Sharpay. I have to live with her, remember?" Gabriella smiled at Troy.

Troy let out a slight laugh. "Ok, I'll stay."

The next morning, Gabriella and Sharpay went to the mall. They walked into American Eagle, and Gabriella took a clipboard from a worker there, and handed it to Sharpay.

"What's this?" Sharpay questioned.

"A resume." Replied Gabriella. "You're getting a job."

STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 4!


	4. New Job, And a New Guy?

Chapter 4

_Flashback:_

_The next morning, Gabriella and Sharpay went to the mall. They walked into American Eagle, and Gabriella took a clipboard from a worker there, and handed it to Sharpay._

"_What's this?" Sharpay questioned._

"_A resume." Replied Gabriella. "You're getting a job."_

Sharpay just stood there, looking at Gabriella, then began to laugh.

"You can't be serious!" Sharpay said while laughing.

"Oh, I'm serious, alright. And it was Troy who gave me the idea. And he's right. If you want something, you won't be able to relay to your dad to buy it for you anymore." Gabriella replied, then handed Sharpay a pen.

"Oh man." Sharpay pouted, then sat down and began writing her resume for the job.

_(author's note- I'm not sure how resumes work, so I just made up one with questions.)_

American Eagle Outfitters Resume

What experiences do you have with retail?- I buy things everyday! So of coarse I have TONS of retail experience!

Have you had any other jobs in the past?- No need for a job! My daddy owns a country club. We were going on pretty well...until now.

What is your education past?- East High...my best departments are Drama and Music.

Sharpay finished writing her resume, then signed her name with a flourish.

"Here you go." Sharpay passed the resume to the manager of the store.

"Thank you." The manager took the clipbaord from Sharpay. But before the manager could read over the resume, he looked over to see Sharpay helping someone with an outfit.

"Oh, the pink would totally match the print in this skirt!" Sharpay showed a pink tank top to someone.

"Oh, thank you! I'll take one in every color!" Said the person, referring the tank tops.

The manager saw the way that Sharpay can make people buy more things, and threw her resume aside.

"You're hired!" He said, walking over and shaking Sharpay's hand. "I'll give you an information sheet about your times and shifts, breaks, and all that."

"Oh my gosh, thank you!" Sharpay squealed. "When do I begin?"

"You're first shift is tommorow at 3:30pm, so you can come right after school." The manager said, looking at a sheet of information.

"Oh, thank you, thank you...Bruce." Sharpay said, looking at the manager's name tag.

"You're very welcome. I'll see you tommorow so we can discuss this further." The manager gave Sharpay and Gabriella a nod, then walked off.

Sharpay and Gabriella both sqealed.

"Sharpay, congrats! When me and Troy got our job here, it took HOURS!" Gabriella smiled.

Troy and Gabriella work together at American Eagle on weekends. They get to work together because the manager thought they have great chemistry. They look like they walked out of an adverstisment for the store.

"C'mon, let's go celebrate! Starbucks on me!" Sharpay said, doing little London Tipton claps.

Gabriella and Sharpay drove to Starbucks. They walked into the little cafe. It was always so welcoming whenever they went. The temperature always seemed to be a little warmer then it had to be, but it was cozy.

Sharpay walked up to the counter.

"Hello ladies, what may I get you today?" Asked the Starbucks worker.

"We'll have 2 mocha frappacianos, tall please." Sharpay said. _(author's note: at Starbucks, a "tall" is a small.)_

"Alright, you're total comes to 8 dollars and 25 cents." The Starbucks worker said as Sharpay handed him the money.

The Starbucks worker gave Sharpay the two drinks. "Have a nice day, ladies."

"Thanks." Sharpay smiled, then walked off with Gabriella and sat in there favourite corner.

Sharpay handed Gabriella a drink. "Thanks, Shar" Gabriella smiled as she took the frappaciano. "So, have you told Zeke about you moving in and the money thing?"

Sharpay sighed. "No, he's always so busy with basketball, we can never really talk."

Gabriella looked at Sharpay. For the first time in her life, she actually felt really sorry for her. The last thing she needs right now is a boyfriend who puts sports before her.

"Why not you find time where you know Zeke won't be playing basketball, like maybe on Saturday?" Gabriella said, taking a sip of her drink.

"He'll probably be busy hanging out with his friends. Don't get me wrong, Zeke's an amazing guy, but he just doesn't understand that we never see eachother, and we really need to once in a while." Sharpay said.

Gabriella looked at Sharpay and nodded.

Sharpay continued "How do you and Troy have such a good realationship? I mean, he's the _caption_ of the Wildcats, a much bigger part then Zeke."

Gabriella smiled at the thought of Troy. "He just sees that there's a fine line between sports, and the one he loves. He makes a huge effort to spend time with me, and puts in some time for practise with the Wildcats."

Sharpay smiled. "Wow. Troy's like, the perfect guy. I wish Zeke was like that. At the beginning of our realationship, we spend so much time together. It's just awkward now."

Gabriella thought for a moment. "Well that cashier over there is kinda cute. I saw him wink at you when he handed you the drinks."

"Really?" Sharpay looked behind her. He was really cute. He had short, brown hair, and the nicest smile. (pic of him in profile). "Wow, he's hot!"

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Gabriella smiled. "Go talk to him!"

Sharpay just about got up. "Wait! I don't know what to say!"

"Just ask him for some napkins, then start a casual conversation." Gabriella replied

Sharpay hesitated for a second. "Ok, I'll do it!" She said, standing up out of her chair.

"Great! Just don't be over-flirtatious." Gabriella smiled.

Sharpay walked over to the Starbucks worker, doing a hair flip.

"Hi, I was just wondering, can I get some napkins?" Sharpay asked, smiling.

"Um, ya sure. Sorry, I guess I forgot to give you them when you ordered..." Replied the Starbucks worker, smiling.

"Well, it gives me a good reason to come and talk to you..." Sharpay replied with a flirtatious smile.

"We can talk more if you give me your number..." Winked the Starbucks worker.

Sharpay wrote down her number on a napkin, and handed it to the Starbucks worker.

"Call me..." she said, walking off. "Oh wait...I forgot something.

"Ya?" replied the Starbucks worker.

"Your name...?" Sharpay asked, while walking back.

"Oh, it's Drew. What's your name?" Drew asked, while programming her number into his phone.

"Sharpay...Sharpay Evans." she said with a smile.

"Cool, I'll call you later, Sharpay." Drew winked.

"I'm looking forward to it..." Sharpay smiled, walking back to Gabriella.

Gabriella immediatly got up from her seat. "Sharpay, we have to go-"

Sharpay cut Gabriella off. "This is the best moment ever! I just gave a hot guy my number in like, 30 seconds! That HAS to be a record!"

Gabriella slightly smiled, but then pointed to behind Sharpay.

There stood Zeke. He saw and heard everything. The look on his face was something Sharpay has never seen. He looked mad, upset, and confused, all at the same time.

STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 5!


	5. The Past and The Plan

Chapter 5

_Flashback:_

_Sharpay cut Gabriella off. "This is the best moment ever! I just gave a hot guy my number in like, 30 seconds! That HAS to be a record!"_

_Gabriella slightly smiled, but then pointed to behind Sharpay._

_There stood Zeke. He saw and heard everything. The look on his face was something Sharpay has never seen. He looked mad, upset, and confused, all at the same time._

"Zeke, look, it's not what it looks like." Sharpay rushed over to Zeke.

"Really? Because it kind of looks like you're cheating on me." Zeke said as he turned around to leave.

Sharpay pulled him back. "Look, you would have to have been there to know why-"

"I was." Zeke walked out of Starbucks, followed by Jason and Chad.

"Zeke! Please! Don't go!" Sharpay cried, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"From what I heard, you really want me to go." Zeke walked out of Starbucks.

"C'mon, let's go home." Gabriella said as she hugged a very tearful Sharpay.

Sharpay and Gabriella walked out into Gabriella's car. For most of the ride, it was very quite. Gabriella just didn't know what to say. She was in a perfect realationship with the perfect guy, and Sharpay just broke up with a not-so-perfect guy in a not-so-perfect realationship.

When they got back to Gabriella's house, they went to Gabriella's room, ate chocolate ice-cream, watched sappy chick-flicks, and just had a girls only slumber party.

But it was not a happy slumber party.

"Sharpay, I think it's time I tell you about...Shane." Gabriella said as she put down a spoon of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream.

"Who's Shane?" Sharpay asked, still very teary-eyed.

Gabriella got up from her bed, walked over to her desk, and picked up an old picture album.

"Shane was my first boyfriend...from before I moved to East High." Gabriella said as she handed Sharpay the picture album.

Sharpay flipped though the book. "Look Gabby, I'm happy you want to share this with me...but talking about happy realationships is the last thing I want right now."

Gabriella sat down on her bed and sighed. "It wasn't a happy realationship..."

Sharpay sat up straighter. "What do you mean?"

Gabriella got up and took out a box under her bed.

She handed the box to Sharpay, and motioned her to open it.

Sharpay did as Gabriella wanted her too and opened the box. Inside were hospital documents, x-rays, and pictures of someone's arms and legs cut and broken.

Sharpay gasped. "What are these? Who is this?"

A tear rolled down Gabriella's cheek. "Me." she said in a voice so quite Sharpay could barley hear it.

"Oh my God." Sharpay said as she hugged Gabriella. "This makes my realationship with Zeke look...perfect. Did Shane do this?"

"Yes...he did. Whenever he got mad over anything, he took his anger out on me." Gabriella replied as she looked at a picture of her and Shane.

"Why did you stay with him?" Sharpay asked, while looking at the picture.

"He said if I ever broke up with him or told anyone about what he did, he would kill me and my family." Another tear rolled down Gabriella's cheek.

"Who else knows about this?" Sharpay asked.

"My mom...Troy." Gabriella replied while looking at a picture of Troy on her bedside table. "He's the best guy in the world...when I first told him, he didn't leave my side for 3 days straight."

Sharpay smiled. "Wow. He truly is amazing. Makes me wish I never talked to that guy in Starbucks and just stayed with Zeke."

Gabriella got up and put the photo album back on her desk. "Well...I'll call Troy and ask him if Zeke said anything."

"Well...okay." Sharpay said, handing Gabriella her iPhone. "But don't make Troy hate me, too."

"I won't" Laughed Gabriella.

Zeke, Chad, and Jason all gathered in the living room of Troy's house.

"And she was all "I'll call you!" and he was smiling and winking! I mean, why would Sharpay go for THAT?" Zeke said to the guys, sounding rather like a girl then his normal self.

Troy and Chad just looked at eachother, getting rather annoyed by all of Zeke's drama, while Jason just sat there, acting as if this was all a soap opera.

"Zeke, look. Maybe it was just an exaggeration." Troy said. "And I'm sure that...oh hold on Gabriella's calling."

"Girlfriend alert." Chad said under his breath, followed by the laughter of Zeke and Chad.

Troy walked into his room so he could talk to Gabriella without Chad's snarky remarks.

"Hey Gabs. "Troy said, as he sat down on his bed.

"Hey Troy...did Zeke tell you about Sharpay yet?" Gabriella said

"Ya...he's being a bit over-dramatic, I think."

"He doesn't even know Sharpay's moved in with me yet, or the fact that she's broke!"

"Sharpay never told him?!" Troy asked, sitting up

"She never had a chance! He never has time for her because of basketball."

"Well...I could cancel some practices so they can talk."

"Won't it be too much trouble? I mean, your dad will be totally mad if Zeke gets out of practise for a girl."

"Hey, my dad's been pretty fine about it when I skip practise to be with you." Troy said, smiling.

"Do you consider "fine" as in yelling and making you do extra suicides after school?" Gabriella replied, laughing.

"He's done worse. _Way _worse." Troy replied, also laughing.

"So, we'll find time for Zeke and Sharpay to talk...how about Sunday at 1:30?"

"Sounds great. I'll tell him that we have practise, they can meet over a coffee at Starbucks."

"Good. I'll tell Sharpay she got an extra shift, and she'll get payed extra if she comes in."

"Great idea. I'll call you tommorow."

"K. Bye Troy."

"Bye Gabs. I love you."

"Love you, too."

Both Troy and Gabriella hung up, and went back to there friends.

But before Gabriella could get back into her room, she heard Sharpay scream...loud.

STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 6!!!!!!!


	6. The One She Wants

Chapter 6

_Flashback:_

_Both Troy and Gabriella hung up, and went back to there friends._

_But before Gabriella could get back into her room, she heard Sharpay scream...loud._

Gabriella ran into her room.

"Sharpay! Are you okay?!" Gabriella said as she ran down the hall of her home, then into her room.

There stood Sharpay, with her pink Sidekick, staring at the caller-id screen.

"It's Drew....God." Sharpay's look was very hard to comprehend. She looked upset, angry, guilty, and even a bit excited, all at the same time.

"Well, what about Zeke?" Gabriella stood there, kind of mad that Sharpay made her worry over a _phone call_.

The phone's ringtone, When I Grow Up by The Pussycat Dolls, just kept on playing.

"Maybe I should get it...just to see if he's a good guy." Sharpay hit the "Talk" button on her phone.

"Hello?" She asked, feeling very guilty.

"Hey, it's Drew." He said through the phone.

"Oh...hey." Sharpay sat down on Gabriella's bed.

"So look, I know we just met, but...would you like to go out sometime?" Drew hopefully asked.

Sharpay let out a sigh. "Look...Drew...I'm flattered...but, you see..." Sharpay looked at the Wildcats group photo hanging on Gabriella's wall, and focused on Zeke. "There's someone else."

"I see...well...guess I better go...friends?" Drew asked.

Sharpay smiled. "Friends."

Both Sharpay and Drew hung up their phones.

"Gabriella...I think I'm gonna go for a drive." Sharpay smiled.

"Sharpay...it's 11pm, don't you think it's kinda...late?"

"Coming from a person who's boyfriend stays until 4am?" Sharpay looked up and laughed.

Gabriella laughed. "Touche'"

Sharpay smiled at Gabriella, and got up. She decided to change, because right now she was wearing pajamas.

She changed into a cute blouse with a cropped black vest. She wore metallic boots, and a Louis Vuitton, of course. (outfit pic in profile)

Sharpay got into her car, and turned on the radio. The song "With You" by Chris Brown was playing.

"Oh! Our song!" Sharpay said to herself, then began to sing along.

_I need you boo, (oh)_

_I gotta see you boo (hey)_

_And there're hearts all over the world tonight,_

_Said the hearts all over the world tonight [x2]_

Sharpay looked at a couple walking down the block, and knew she wanted Zeke back.

_Hey! Little mama,_

_Ooh, you're a stunner_

_Hot..little figure,_

_Yes, you're a winner_

_And I'm so glad to be yours,_

_You're a class all your own_

Sharpay loved that verse. That was the verse Zeke would sing to her whenever this song was playing, and sometimes just because.

_And.._

_Oh, little cutie_

_When..you talk to me_

_I swear..the whole world stops_

_You're my sweetheart_

_And I'm so glad that you are mine_

_You are one of a kind and..._

Sharpay smiled and turned up the radio, and sang louder.

_You mean to me_

_What I mean to you and.._

_Together baby,_

_There is nothing we won't do_

_'cause if I got you,_

_I don't need money,_

_I don't need cars,_

_Girl, you're my all._

_And.._

_[Chorus:]_

_Oh!_

_I'm into you,_

_And girl,_

_No one else would do,_

_'cause with every kiss and every hug,_

_You make me fall in love,_

_And now I know I can't be the only one,_

_I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,_

_With the love of their life who feels.._

_What I feel when I'm_

_With you [x5]_

_Girl.._

_With you [x5]_

Sharpay finished up the song just as she pulled into Zeke's driveway. She opened her car doorv and got out, hoping Zeke was still awake.

Sharpay walked up to the front door, and rang the doorbell.

Zeke's mother answered it. "Oh, hi honey." she gave Sharpay a smile. "What are you doing here this late at night?"

Sharpay smiled. "Is Zeke home? It's an emergency."

Mrs. Baylor's smile faded. "Oh, honey, I'm sorry. Zeke's at Troy's house right now."

Sharpay frowned. "Oh. Ok. Thanks."

She walked down Zeke's driveway, and back into her car.

Sharpay sighed as she turned the radio back on. The song "Cry" by Rihanna came on.

_I'm not the type to get my heart broken_

_I'm not the type to get upset and cry_

_'cause I never leave my heart open_

_Never hurts me to say goodbye_

_Relationships don't get deep to me_

_Never got the whole in love thing_

_And someone can say they love me truly_

_But at the time it didn't mean a thing_

Sharpay looked out the window of her car. Thoughts began to surface in her mind.

'What if we never get back together.' Was the thought that was mostly running through her mind.

But then it hit her.

Sharpay pulled out her cell-phone, and dialed Zeke's number.

STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 7!!!!!!


	7. Confused

Chapter 7

_Flashback:_

_'What if we never get back together.' Was the thought that was mostly running through her mind._

_But then it hit her._

_Sharpay pulled out her cell-phone, and dialed Zeke's number._

"Here goes nothing..." Sharpay said to herself as she waited for Zeke to answer the phone.

Zeke's phone just kept ringing, until it got to the answerer.

"Hey, you've reached Zeke. Leave a messege."

Sharpay let out a sigh of frustration. "Hey Zeke, look. I know what happend...but we really need to talk...please...please, just call me back."

Sharpay hung up her phone, then decided to go to the one place that helped her relax: The theater in East High.

Sharpay was lucky enough to have keys to East High, from when she stays late to practise for performances.

As she walked through the big doors to the theater, she let out a sigh of relief. The theater was the one place where she felt comfortable enough to be herself, where she could truly feel at home.

She walked up onto the stage, and sat down on the cold floor. As she looked out into the dark, empty auditorium, she realized that her life has just been torn down. She's poor, her family lives in another state, and her boyfriend doesn't love her anymore.

Sharpay quitely sang to herself.

_It's been in the past for a while_

_I get a flash and I smile_

_Am I crazy_

_Still miss you, baby_

_It was real_

_It was right_

_But it burned too hot to survive_

_All that's left is, _

_All these ashes_

A tear fell down her cheek.

_Where does the love go_

_I don't know_

_When it's all set and done_

_How could I be losing you forever, _

_After all the time we spent together_

_I have to know why I had to lose you_

_Now you've just become like everything_

_I'll never find again_

_At the bottom of the ocean_

Sharpay sighed and lay down on the stage floor. This was where her favourite memories are. This is where she truly knows who she is. When she's on stage, nothing can hold her back. But neither could Zeke.

As Sharpay sat up, her phone rang. Hoping it was Zeke, Sharpay answered it.

"Hello?" Sharpay asked

"Hey, Shar. It's Gabby."

Sharpay immediatly got dissapointed. _"_Oh, hey."

"You probably thought I was Zeke, right?"

"Ya, kinda."

"Sorry. Where are you? It's, like, 1 am!"

"Gabriella, Zeke's not home, and he's not picking up his phone, and my life is over." Sharpay said as she cried.

"Sharpay...don't worry. Everything will be fine. I promise. Where are you, I'll come pick you up."

"I'm at East High..."

"The auditorium, right?"

Sharpay smiled. "Ya."

"K, see you in a few minutes."

"K, thanks Gabby."

As Gabriella drove to East High, she saw someone firmilier walking down the road.

She pulled to the side of the road, only to see Troy.

Gabriella hit the brakes, and jumped out of her car.

"Oh my gosh, Troy, what are you doing?"

Troy looked at Gabriella, and motioned for her to sit down beside him.

"I've been thinking..."

Gabriella eyes began to tear up. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"No! No,no,no!I was walking t your house to tell you something." Troy hugged Gabriella. "It's about what we were planning with Sharpay and Zeke, you know, how we're gonna make them meet up, but not knowing it."

Gabriella sighed of relief. "What about the plan?"

"I finally got Zeke to admit he still loves Sharpay, so he has a romantic plan to get her back."

"Really? What's the plan?" Gabriella sat up straight.

"I'm not sure. I think it involves a beach or something."

Gabriella smiled, but then remembered Sharpay was still at East High.

"Oh shoot! I forgot about Sharpay! I was supposed to pick her up a East High!"

Gabriella stood up, followed by Troy.

"I'll come."

"Troy, it's 1:30 in the morning, won't your mom want you home?

"I want to come with you. It's early. There may be some creep out on the street, waiting for a hot teenage girl to come along."

Gabriella smiled at Troy's devotion. "Ok, let's go."

Gabriella yawned.

"Here,I'll drive." Troy said as he opened the passenger door for Gabriella.

"Troy, you don't have to-"

Troy cut Gabriella off. "But I want to." he smiled

Troy and Gabriella got to East High by 2:00. They walked into the big auditorium doors.

"Where's Sharpay?" Gabriella asked, looking around.

Sharpay was nowhere to be seen.

STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 8!!!!!


	8. The Past Returns

Chapter 8

_Flashback:_

_Troy and Gabriella got to East High by 2:00am. They walked into the big auditorium doors._

"_Where's Sharpay? " Gabriella asked, looking around._

_Sharpay was nowhere to be seen._

"Sharpay!" Troy called out,but received no answer.

Gabriella franticly ran on the stage. "Sharpay! Please, stop fooling around! It's getting really late and-"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Troy and Gabriella immediatly knew that screamed belonged to Sharpay.

They began running out of the auditorium into the darkned halls of East High.

"SHARPAY!? SERIOUSLY, THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Screamed Gabriella while running down the halls.

"AHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Sharpay screamed again.

Troy and Gabriella both ran as fast as they could, following the sound of Sharpay's voice.

"I think it's coming from the gyms." Gabriella pointed in the area of the gymnasium.

"It sounds like it's coming from the music room." Troy pointed in the opposite direction.

"Ok, how about we split up."

"No! I don't want to risk anything happening to you." Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand.

"AHHHHHH, STOP IT-STOP-STOP-STO-ST-St-t-t" Sharpay's voice grew silent.

When Troy and Gabriella heard that scream, they automatically knew it was coming from the janitor's closet.

They ran as fast as they could, and banged on the door.

"Sharpay?!? Are you alright?! Let us in!!!" Gabriella loudly knocked on the door.

The door slowy opened to reveal none other then...

Shane _(author's note: if you don't know who Shane is, go back and read Chapter 5)_

"Long time, no see, Gabriella." Shane gave Gabriella an evil smirk.

Troy, remembering who Shane is and what he did to Gabriella, immediatly tried to punch him.

"Not so fast, Bolton." Shane grabbed Troy's fist.

"Where's Sharpay?!" Gabriella looked at Shane.

"What does it matter, baby? This should only be about us..." Shane walked closely to Gabriella and attemped to kiss her.

But before he could, Troy punched Shane the hardest he could. Shane landed on the floor.

"Troy!" Gabriella ran over and hugged Troy. "He's back..."

A tear ran down Gabriella's cheek.

"If he lays one finger on you, I'll kill him." Troy hugged Gabriella. "You're safe with me. I won't let anything happen to you." Troy whipped the tear away.

But before Gabriella could say anything, Shane got up once again. "Here's your friend..."

Shane moved to show Sharpay. She was uncontious, lying on the cold floor of the Janitor's closet.

"Sharpay!!!" Gabriella screamed running over to her friend.

Troy ran over by Gabriella side, who was now crying.

"Oh shut up your crying, Gabriella! She's not dead! What does it matter, anyway? She's probably not even your friend. You're a useless, no one will ever like you, ok?!"

Troy jumped up with so much rage his face was turning red. His hands were clenched in tight fists. His eyes were tearing up with anger. No one has ever seen Troy in this state before.

As he walked closer to Shane, he yelled out, "GABRIELLA MONTEZ IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL, SMART, AMAZING PERSON I HAVE EVER MET! YOU ARE A SELF CENTERED, IDIOTIC JERK WHO DOESN'T LIKE GABRIELLA BECAUSE SHE'S TOO GOOD FOR YOU! GO BACK ON THE HOMELESS STREETS AND FIND THE LOW LIFE HOBO GIRLFRIEND YOU BELONG WITH! YOU'RE ROTTEN SCUM!"

Troy then punched Shane so hard, his own fist was throbbing.

Gabriella ran up beside Troy. "Oh...My...God..." She said through the sobs.

Troy hugged Gabriella.

Before they knew it, an ambulance arrived, picking up Sharpay and lying her on a strechter. When they saw Shane, they did the same.

Gabriella mother, and Troy's parent's ran up to them!

"Oh my God! Gabriella, what happend?" Maria Montez grabbed her daughter from Troy.

"Mom, I'm fine, thanks to Troy."

"What happend to Sharpay?"

"Shane..."

As Troy and Gabriella exited East High to go home, Troy looked at Shane on the strechter.

"It's not over, Bolton." Shane gave Troy an evil stare.

STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 9!

Author's note: Sorry this didn't involve much Sharpay! I promise, chapter 8 will!-Zanessaxox


	9. Hospital

Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton walked through the doors of the emergancy room. They nervously waited for their friend, Sharpay Evans, to come out of a coma.

"Why hasn't the doctor called us in yet?" Gabriella asked Troy, while he held her hand still from tapping on the chair-a nervous tick she had.

"Don't worry, love, she'll be out soon enough."

"I knew Shane would return, he just can't seem to let me go"

"I'll never let him hurt you, you know that, right?" Troy forced out a smile, even though he had never had so much rage in his life. He simply wanted to kill Shane.

Gabriella's mother walked in to the hospital with a pair of clothes for Sharpay, and another pair for Gabriella.

"Here, honey, I brought you some clothes. Those ones are kind of...worn."

Gabriella never realized her clothing was covered in blood, even though she couldn't remember if it was Shane's or Sharpay's.

"Thanks, mom."

Gabriella took the clothes from her mother and walked to the washroom to change.

"So Troy, how do you honestly feel about Sharpay coming to live with me and Gabriella?"

Troy's head shot up. He couldn't honestly tell Mrs. Montez what he thought-she could very well be his mother-in-law someday.

"Um...it's very...kind of you to take her in." Troy looked down on his lap. "I wouldn't have the patience." he muttered.

"Troy, honestly, are you _really _okay with this?"

"Well...ya...sure...I guess." Troy was a terrible liar. "I mean, not seeing Gabriella as much will be difficult, but it's for a good cause. I really do miss seeing her everyday, though."

Mrs. Montez could see the sadness in Troy's eyes, and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Honey, I know you don't like the idea of this. It's almost like I have another child, and, yes, it will be difficult, but you have to think about what Sharpay feels right now. Her family was bankrupted, and now she has to come live in a home with no family of her own. She has to live opposite what she's used to."

Troy thought about what Mrs. Montez had said. She was right. Sharpay was all alone, and her family was no where near. But before he Troy could respond, Gabriella walked back into the waiting room in the change of clothes her mom brought.

"I talked to the Dr. Carlisle (auther's note: Twilight!!!), and he told me that Sharpay has come out of the coma, and is resting now. We can go visit her."

Troy got up and took Gabriella's hand. They walked to room 215, where Sharpay was staying. They couldn't believe their eyes. Sharpay looked in pain, and very weak. There was a large bandage on her forehead, as well as a cast on her arm. She was connected to various tubes, and, depending on the heart moniter, she was very tired.

"Hi guys" Sharpay said weakly. "Gabriella was right. Shane's horrible."

Sharpay was watching a re-run of Friends on the small T.V infront of her. Gabriella and Troy sat in seperate chairs beside the hospital bed.

"So how are you?" Troy asked.

Sharpay looked over and Troy and Gabriella. "I feel like I got ran over by a bus."

"Just a minute, I'm gonna go get my mom." Gabriella left the room for "a minute."

But what nobody knew was that Gabriella would be gone for much more then a minute.

"AHHHHHH!!!"


End file.
